Black Butterfly
by AkaashiGirly
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos y la desaparicion repentina de su esposa, llevan al britanico Stuart a terminar una investigacion de hace muchos años, pero no solo quiere resolver el caso, quiere salvar a su querida esposa, Noodle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, aca les traigo otro fic, he tenido muchas ideas para hacer esta nueva historia, pero no para subir capitulos de la otras, me gustaria que me dieran ideas para un nuevo capi de Gorillaz ha muerto... En fin, aca se los dejo...**

Si todo fuese facil en esta vida... Pensaba Stuart, alto, delgado, cabellera azul y unos peculiares ojos negros. Caminaba bajo la lluvia junto a su esposa Noodle, delgada, acuerpada pero no a exageracion, cabellera larga y violeta, y unos preciosos ojos verdes... Ambos se protegian por la misma sombrilla, hacian una bella pareja, auqnue no eran felices...

Y has... Has descubierto algo?-Dijo Noodle.

No... Hasta ahora nada...-Contesto el peliazul despues de soltar un suspiro.

Pero ya... Ya todos...-Dijo la pelivioleta.

Los han matado a todos, Noodle-Termino el ojinegro haciendo que su esposa se estremeciera.

Como puedes decirlo asi, sin mas?-Pregunto a su marido.

Pues porque ya he visto todo, y como los deja ese desgraciado-Dijo Stuart.

Y porque no lo buscas por tu cuenta?-Dijo Noodle.

Me mataria...-Dijo Stuart.

Y entonces porque le persigues?-Dijo esta comenzando a enojarse.

Porque no quiero que te mate-Contesto Stuart en tono cortante.

Stuart-Dijo Noodle abrazandose mas a el.

Que pasa?-Dijo este.

Escuche algo-Contesto rapidamente con un hilo de voz.

Quedate aqui-Dijo soltandola, no muy seguro de lo que hacia.

Cariño... No me dejes sola...-Dijo ella, visiblemente asustada.

Estaras bien...-Dijo Stuart.

Prometemelo-Dijo ella.

Te lo juro-Le contesto y luego de darle un beso, sus manos se separaron.

Se separo de ella un momento y echo un vistazo a donde provenia el ruido, no debio hacerlo... Escucho un fuerte grito que venia de parte de su mujer, echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas y llego a donde la habia dejado... Pero ella no estaba...

Se la ha llevado-Dijo Stuart con desesperacion-Se ha llevado a mi Noodle.

**Bueno chicos, lamento que halla sido tan corto, en este fic agregare personajes de todos mis amigos, tal cual son, y todos seran parte de la historia... Sin mas que decirles.**

**Los quiere.**

**Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

Se podria decir que... No estaba muy feliz...

Stuart estaba que explotaba de la furia, aunque debia demostrar al menos un poco de tranquilidad, la cual no tenia. Se aproximo a una escuela donde todas las chicas usaban faldas azules con sacos de color negro, se veian sus medias a la rodilla y corbatas rojas, dos chicas al verle, le saludaron.

-Stuart!-Grito una de cabello negro a los hombros, morena, pequeña y muy delgada.

-Que tal, Stu?-Dijo la otra, que tenia buen cuerpo, cabello rizado y una sonrisa amplia.

-Hola chicas...-Contesto este no muy alegre.

-Que te pasa?-Le pregunto la pequeña.

-Nada, Victoria-Dijo Stuart-No puedo contarles aqui, vengan conmigo.

Caminaron y llegaron a casa de Stuart, se sentaron conversaron acerca del tema...

-Y que crees que halla sido?-Pregunto la de cabello rizado.

-Pues el que mato a Murdoc, Russel y los demas...-Contesto el peliazul, visiblemente decaido.

-Seguro de que fue el?-Pregunto Victoria.

-Totalmente.

-Vale, debemos irnos...-Dijo Victoria.

-Adelantate querida...-Dijo Nazareth.

-Bueno... Pero ya oscurecio...-Dijo esta nerviosa.

-Tranquila Vicky, llegare rapido-Dijo Naz.

-Bueno...-Dijo esta cerrando la puerta.

Camino por la calle, a oscuras, caminaba lenta y pausadamente, se veia su aliento salir de sus labios, debido al frio... Hasta que escucho un ruido... Se alarmo, y paro en seco.

-H-hola? No es... Nadie-Siguio caminando.

Entro a la casa y se cambio, poniendose un sueter azul electrico, unos shorts negros y ballerinas del mismo color, se tomo un te y se dispuso a esperar. Hasta que volvio a escuchar ese ruido.

-Naz?-Pregunto por su amada.

No era ella, pero si era alguien, vestia de negro y traia un cuchillo, con una mascara de lobo.

-Quien... Quien eres?-Dijo esta dejando caer la taza de te.

-Shhh... No digas nada-Le contesto esa voz que ella conocia...

-N-n-Trato de hablar la niña.

-Callate-Se le acerco y apreto su cuello con ambas manos.

-P-para, no me dejas respirar-Suplico la morena.

-No, no pueden saber que me viste-Contesto esta persona.

-Me duele-Dijo esta-Para, p-por favor.

-Shhh... Tranquila, quedaras hermosa al final.

Hasta que le dejo sin aire, tomo su pequeño y fragil cadaver. Al cual le subio un poco la camisa dejando ver su pecho desnudo, la recosto en el piso rompio un poco la comisura de sus labios y la estiro, haciendo una sonrisa, le saco los ojos con los dedos y escribio en su pecho y brazos algo para quien la viera alli, tirada... Y se fue...

Al rato llegaron Naz y Stuart, al ver la escena, Nazareth solto un grito horrible.

-Victoria!-grito acercandose a su pequeña-Vicky!...

Stuart solo se quedo mirando el cadaver, hasta que se le ocurrio leer lo que estaba escrito en las paredes y en su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Decia:

_"Te estare viendo siempre. Mi preciado Stuart"_

**Bueno chicos lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que estaba muy ocupada con unas coreografias en la escuela y no habia podido conectarme, en fin, dejen reviews.**

**Los quiere.**

**Victoria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicos, aquie les traigo el tercer capitulo. Sera del punto de vista de Stuart.**

-Murdoc, Russel, Cyborg, Paula...-Contaba mientras ponia chinchetas en sus fotos sosteniendolas en una cartelera-Victoria...

-Pot!-Entraron dos chicas desesperadas.

-Que pasa chicas?-Les pregunte.

-Al parecer, el asesino esta aqui, cerca de la estacion de policia-Dijo Fernanda, jadeando.

-Sientense, ya pensare que hago, solo...-Me puse a dar vueltas por la oficina.

No podia pensar bien, y mucho menos organizar mis ideas. Solo pensaba en que ese infeliz se habia llevado a mi nipona y quien sabe si esta bien... O si ya la habia matado, la cuiriosidad me carcomia.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Stuart-Me dijo Alejandra.

-Lo se, lo se-Le dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-Entonces?-Me dijo Fernanda.

-YA SE QUE SOY EL JEFE AQUI Y QUE TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ALGO-Les grite, ellas solo se movieron ligeramente hacia atras-Solo...-me masajee el puente de la nariz-Estoy estresado, perdonen...

-No hay problema-Contestaron ambas.

-A ver-Dije sentandome-El asesino tiende a dejar mensajes en los cuerpos de los asesinos.

Tome las fotos de los cadaveres.

-Murdoc: "Seran diez". Russel: "los que yo". Cyborg: "eliminare por ti". Paula: "asi que ten en cuenta que". Victoria: "Siempre estare viendote. Mi querido Stuart"-Me sobresalte-es un mensaje!?

-Al parecer el asesino quiere decirte algo-Dijo Alejandra.

-Pues eso parece...-Suspire-Bueno chicas, gracias por venir.

-Hasta luego, Stuart-Se fueron.

Me recoste en mi silla, recuerdo que Russel siempre me llevaba un cafe, Cyborg era una perfecta asistente, y Murdoc era un comisario de elite. Ahora estoy solo, no tengo a nadie que me diga "Sigamos trabajando, Pot". Ya nisiquiera se donde esta mi esposa, literalmente. Me quede solo.

Luego de unas horas, se escucho un estruendo, sono como el ascensor de la estacion, baje corriendo las escaleras y vi el ascensor desplomado en el sotano soltando humo. Pense en las chicas, ya que habia un charco de sangre que salia de debajo de las puertas. Despues de llamar a los demas, abri el ascensor y si, eran las chicas, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente destrozados, y en las paredes habia algo escrito. Algo que me confundio por completo.

"Pero, yo no tengo a tu amada Noodle. Debes pensar... Y si... Soy ella?"

**Bueno chicos, espero que les halla gustado de verdad su opinion es muy importante para mi. Dejen reviews. Besos.**

**Los quiere.**

**Victoria**


End file.
